Hunter and a Vampire
by davidgonzalez199540
Summary: A human like no other has entered Yokai Academy under invitation from a mysterious source, and he has accepted. Will he survive and form lasting bonds with others that go there as well, or will his very nature cause his downfall? This is the life of Aono Tsukune, bounty hunter, monster killer.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I would like to start off this new story say that I do not own Rosario + Vampire (unfortunately...) at that all credit for the manga and the anime go to its respective owners, this is purely for entertainment. I would also like to say thank you to any and all who take the time to read what I have written and I would appreciate any and all reviews, but please try to keep them civilized. Thank you very much.  
**_

_"Hey kid, this your first time to Yokai Academy?" _

"Yeah, why?"

_"Make sure you keep your eyes open, Yokai Academy can be a scary ass place." _

"I'll be fine; I've seen some scary stuff in my life. I don't think there's much there that take me by surprise."

The bus driver just chuckled menacingly, but Tsukune paid him no attention. He, like the rest of his family, was a born and raised monster hunter. But he was not your average monster hunter, like the rest who blindly chased after any poor ayashi that crossed their path, he was more along the lines of a bounty hunter, he would only hunt down creatures that had broken their own society's rules and risked revealing the monster races to the rest of the pathetically ignorant world. But this time – this time he was headed straight into the lion's den, and by invitation no less.

Tsukune's cell rung and he answered quickly, it hadn't even rung a second time before he had it to his ear, he was expecting a call from his cousin Kyoko and he wasn't disappointed.

"Hey Tsukune, I did some research on Yokai like you asked." Kyoko was speaking fast, Tsukune had asked her to gather any information she could regarding Yokai Academy. He liked to be prepared for whatever lay ahead of him, it did not matter if he was going to a human territory or an ayashi one. "But I wasn't able to fi—" The call was cut off when the bus entered a tunnel.

"Damn it…" He closed his phone in disgust. He hadn't expected to get much on the academy anyway, but it still irked him that he wasn't able to get the entire message from Kyoko. Who knew when he'd be able to speak to her again, assuming he ever saw her again.

The bus came to a stop not a few moments later _"Here we are kid." _The bus driver had a grin on his face as he chewed on his cigar _"Yokai Academy."_

Tsukune turned back to the bus driver after he disembarked "Thanks for the ride."

_"Any time kid." _The doors to the bus closed and went back through the tunnel.

Tsukune took stock of his situation—red ocean, gothic styled area with dead trees and cracking gravestones, this was definitely monster territory. He shook his head, how could he have let his father convince him to take this offer? If he was found out it would only be a hop, a skip, and a jump away from being killed. As good as Tsukune was he wouldn't be able to fight off an entire school of monsters. He absentmindedly rubbed the pendant he wore, it was one of the canines from his first kill and it doubled as his good-luck charm.

He made sure he was still wearing the ring he was given, he had only gotten it recently and it had fit so perfectly that he easily forgot it was there. It was a simple platinum band that had come with the invitation to Yokai, it allowed him to bring his gear along with him without making a big scene. All he had to do if he wanted a piece of his gear was to think about it in his hand. Once he was sure it would not disappear on him he started walking, after all he was never late to anything, even if it was his first day in a new school.

He admired the surrounding environment as he traveled through the forest, he had to admit that the area did possess its own unique charm. He was so engrossed in what he was seeing that he didn't hear the bicycle rocketing towards him until it was too late.

The first thought to run through his mind was a bereavement of himself for becoming so distracted. Then his reflexes kicked in as he fell, grabbing ahold of the person who had hit him and giving him/her a soft landing. A darkness clouded his eyes as he hit the ground 'How hard was I hit' he thought momentarily, but it passed quickly. He was aware that the person was on top of him, and judging from the feeling of two larger than average things pressed to his chest, he assumed that whoever just hit him was a girl.

He shook his head as he opened his eyes to see who was with him, sure enough it was a girl, but it wasn't just any girl. On top of him was a gorgeous beauty with long strawberry-pink hair and deep emerald eyes, and she wore no jewelry except for a large rosary that decorated her ample chest. She was hands down the greatest beauty that he had ever seen, his breath caught in his throat and all he could think about was how lucky he was to be in such a position.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I was going too fast and I lost control of my bike and –OH no! You're bleeding!" The pink haired girl pulled out a tissue and started to dab at his bloody nose, then stopped as she caught his scent and sniffed. "Oooh, you smell so good… I'm sorry!" She called out as she lunged for his throat, teeth bared.

'So this is how I die then, killed by a pretty girl I just met.' Tsukune thought, he couldn't react in time to save himself so he just relaxed his body, no use in causing more pain for himself. He was surprised to only feel a slight pinch on his neck as her canines pierced his flesh, then the pulling sensation as his blood was sucked from his body. 'She must be a vampire… this doesn't hurt as bad as I thought it would.' He just stayed relaxed as she drank her fill, which from the feel of it seemed to be about a pint, she released him afterwards.

After she had released him, she finally realized that she had been straddling him the entire time. She got up quickly and apologized "I'm so sorry about all of this, I missed breakfast this morning and was a bit woozy. You see, I'm a vampire."

'Well that confirms that theory.' "It's no problem," Tsukune said as he got up and dusted himself off "I'm always happy to be of help to such a beautiful girl such as you." The girl blushed and Tsukune took the initiative "My name is Aono Tsukune, but can call me Tsukune. May I ask what your name is?"

"Akashiya Moka, and thank you for not getting angry at me Tsukune-kun." She blushed slightly.

"Why would I get angry?"

Moka's blush deepened as she touched the tips of her forefingers together "I fed from you without asking…"

Tsukune touched his neck where she had bitten him, and he was relieved to find he was not bleeding at all. He remembered a vampire's saliva had the wonderful side effect of sealing up any puncture wounds from feeding so the victim would be unmarked. "Ah – that… well you had your reasons, and it's not like you drained me too much so there's no harm done." He smiled reassuringly at her.

She seemed surprised momentarily, and then relieved "So you don't hate vampires?"

"If I may be honest Akashiya-san, when I despise someone it is because that person and I truly do not get along, I do not despise someone based on their species. I have come into contact with too many creatures and personalities to do otherwise." He smiled at Moka again.

Moka seemed almost taken back by his answer, but she could see his reason in it. She was impressed with the young man "Please, call me Moka. Also, if it would be alright…" She seemed hesitant as she asked her question "could we be friends?"

"Absolutely, I would be honored to have you as my friend… Moka-san." Having a friend here was a huge bonus that Tsukune had not expected to have. It was even better that it was with a vampire to boot, vampires' were legendary S-Class monsters as every good hunter knew and to have one as an ally was unprecedented. Also if he was going to be honest with himself even under normal circumstances he would have been more than happy to be friends with her, he got along famously with almost anyone he met, with the exception of those he had no choice but to hunt.

Moka squealed in delight, she was ecstatic that she had a friend so early in the school year, and he was cute to boot. She loved the way Tsukune's chocolate-brown hair framed his handsome face and his matching eyes were so warm and friendly. She blushed slightly as she remembered the few moments their bodies had been touching, she could tell his body was well toned underneath his school uniform, his body was like that of an athlete – or a warrior.

"Are you ok Moka-san?" Tsukune inquired, he had seen Moka blush for apparently no reason and he was curious as to why.

"I'm fine Tsukune-kun." Moka had to shake it off. "Your blood is just really delicious, I've never tasted anything like it."

Tsukune's eyebrow lifted when she told him that, the smile never leaving his face "Oh really? You're not telling me that just to butter me up?"

"No, nothing like that!" For all her effort she was just blushing harder, she touched the tips of her forefingers together cutely again "Before today all the blood I've had has been from transfusion packets, and none of it has been as sweet or as full-bodied as yours!" She was blushing so hard at this point that Tsukune almost felt sorry for teasing her, even if it only was a little.

"Well that's enough about how my blood sits on the palate, we need to get to the academy." Tsukune wanted to help get her mind off of everything that was making her blush now "After all, we don't want to be late to class, even if it is the first day."

That erased every last sign of blushing from Moka's face "You're right, let's get going."

The walked along to the academy, talking and laughing easily with each other. Neither could explain it but it they both felt as though they could truly relax around each other, and forth both it was a welcome feeling.

{-}{-}{-}{-}

Tsukune had taken a seat near the back of the class and next to a window, he had actually wanted the chair closest to the door so that he could make a quick exit if needed but that chair had already been taken by the time he had arrived. So he chose this seat, he could jump out the window if he needed to and there was a low set tree just below this exact seat, this meant he had an unobstructed view outside and something to break his fall if he did have to jump. It was a win-win either way.

Tsukune only half-listened to the teacher, a woman who appeared to be a nekomata from her tail and ears she seemed to fail to hide. She had introduced herself as Ms. Nekonome then had gone on a bit about the school and school rules. Everything was going smoothly until she mentioned humans, at which point she was interrupted by a student.

"Why don't we just eat all the humans?" Those words came from a viscous looking student, he sat not too far away from Tsukune.

"Well –" Ms. Nekonome took a moment to look at her student roster to find the student in question "Saizo, humans currently outnumber us. What they lack in strength they make up for in overwhelming numbers and tactics. Also, no human would make it into the school as it is surrounded by a powerful barrier. But if a human did manage to make it in here they would be killed on the spot."

Tsukune just sighed quietly at that 'They claim to have this school to help ayashi hide among humans, wouldn't it make sense to allow just a few humans in to help give the others an example to work off of? And Saizo, the name sounds familiar but I can't place it…' He thought to himself.

"Whatever, but I'd swear I've been smelling a human since I got here." Saizo stated simply, but everyone chose not to pay him anymore attention.

The door slammed open, catching the attention of everyone "I'm sorry I'm late, I got confused with my schedule and I got lost." Tsukune perked up when he heard that familiar voice, and sure enough "My name's Akashiya Moka, and I'm glad to be in class with all of you." Moka walked in holding her bag with both hands.

Tsukune smiled simply, he was never thrilled to be in class at all much less in a place that was full of people that would kill him as soon as they found out what he was, but the fact he now shared the same homeroom class with Moka now made it all seem bearable. As Moka looked around the room she saw Tsukune and was overjoyed, before any could blink twice she had launched herself across the room and grasped Tsukune in a hug "Tsukune! I can't believe we have the same homeroom together!" She cried happily.

"That bastard!"

"What's his connection to her?"

"I don't know, but if he doesn't stay away from her I'm gonna kill him!"

Tsukune heard various other whispers, but he didn't let them bother him. He was confident enough in his abilities that he could easily take on a couple at a time, the only problem would be if the decided to attack en masse.

"Ms. Akashiya, I would very much appreciate it if you would take a seat so that we may continue with class." Ms. Nekonome was not liking the interruptions to her class, her tail was twitching stiffly.

Moka chose the seat right behind Tsukune, and he started paying closer attention to the class. It was now time to get serious, at least until lunch.

{-}{-}{-}{-}

Moka and Tsukune were sitting outside as they enjoyed their drinks, Moka had a can of tomato juice while Tsukune got a tea. They were just relaxing and enjoying each other's company until Saizo decided to ruin it.

"Hey babe, why don't you ditch this loser and hang out with a stud like me? After all, we're the two best looking first-years here and it only makes sense we go out." Saizo was leaning against a pillar doing his best to pull of what he thought to be "cool".

"No thanks, I'd rather be with Tsukune-kun her any day than with you." Moka had gone as far as closing her eyes and turning her head away from Saizo as though he was something disgusting that she'd rather not look at. Tsukune smiled at her reaction, it comforted him that she was able to tell the difference between a good person and trash.

"What's so special about this guy anyway? He's nothing, I on the other hand am a perfect creature just like you, and I deserve the best." Saizo's hand shot out and grabbed Tsukune by the shirt and slammed him against a nearby wall, he did it with enough force to cause a small crater to form around Tsukune.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka cried out in shock as she jumped up, prepared to help her friend.

Tsukune stopped her with a short wave of his hand, his eyes were locked with Saizo's "You have one chance to put me down of your own volition or I make you put me down, and trust me when I say you won't like it." Tsukune's voice was cold and only promised pain.

Saizo chose to ignore the warning signs as he pulled closer to Tsukune's face and whispered "Or you'll do what?"

Before Saizo could react, Tsukune had wrapped his own arm around Saizo's and had dislodged his grip on Tsukune's shirt. Then before Saizo could recover, Tsukune sent a quick right jab into Saizo's side just underneath his ribs which sent him crashing down like a sack of potatoes. Tsukune couched down over Saizo, looking over the larger student with a slight expression of disgust on his face.

"First lesson here is when a woman says she doesn't want to deal with you, it means that they don't like you. They're not playing hard to get just because they choose to spend their time with someone else. The second lesson here is when I say to put me down, you had better do it immediately and not when you feel like it. Do I make myself clear?"

Saizo just groaned in pain as he clutched at his side.

"I guess I'll just have to accept that as an acknowledgement of what I just said." Tsukune stood back up and dusted himself off "Hey Moka, why don't we find another place to finish our drinks?"

"Okay then." Moka had been surprised how quickly Tsukune had taken Saizo down, even though she was friends with Tsukune she hadn't thought that he would be able to do such a thing so quickly. She followed after Tsukune as they went searching for a better spot.

They soon found their way to the school roof where they enjoyed the view over the school and the tree line of the surrounding forest.

"This is nice, so calm and quiet, and no one that is being mean to me here." Moka sighed.

"Oh?"

"Before coming here I went to several human schools, and each time they would tease me because of my pink hair and how I believed in monsters."

Tsukune's heart sank as he heard Moka say that, he knew firsthand what it was like to be different thanks to his own childhood.

"I hate humans," Moka continued, letting the despair of her memories fill her "They can be so cruel to those who are different."

"Not all humans are like that you know—" Tsukune started.

"Yes they are! They are cruel lying creatures that made my life until now a living hell!"

Tsukune had heard enough, his new friend hated humans. Who was he to make her unknowingly, unwillingly, associate with a race she detested so much "I need to go." He left quickly before Moka had time to register what he had said.

"Tsukune, wait! Where are you going!" Moka cried out as she started to chase after Tsukune.

Tsukune stopped at the door "I can't be here Moka, especially if my friend hates me and she doesn't even know it."

"Wh-what are you talking about Tsukune?"

Tsukune turned to face Moka "What if I was the very thing you hate so much? What if I was human Moka?" His face showed no emotion, but Moka saw pain in his eyes.

"No – you can't be." Moka was stunned, fear started to fill her "Humans can't come onto the school grounds."

"I am human Moka, and I did end up coming here." Tsukune turned back to the door "I see now it was a mistake coming here." Tsukune struggled to keep the pain from his voice. The door slammed shut as his footsteps faded down the stairwell.

"Tsukune…"

{-}{-}{-}{-}

It hadn't taken Tsukune long to pack his things, he kept most of what he owned in the ring he wore. All he had to do now was get to the bus stop and wait. As he walked through the forest he thought about everything that had happened, he actually started to think that he would have had a good time here even if everyone else here was an ayashi. He finally broke through the tree line and saw the scarecrow that marked the bus stop, he picked up the pace.

A loud scream sounded throughout the forest stopping him cold in his tracks, ice filled him as he realized who had just screamed. "MOKA!" Tsukune spun around and sprinted to where he had heard the scream come from. It didn't take long for him to find Moka as he dodged past trees and headstones, she was limp against the trunk of a tree, Tsukune knelt next to her. Not too far off he saw a hideous bipedal creature with a familiar hairdo.

"Saizo…" Tsukune growled angrily, it managed to catch the monster's attention and diverge it from Moka "What have you done to Moka-san?" Tsukune's tone promised pain and suffering to the ayashi for any and all harm to Moka, but Saizo ignored it.

"Hey you little punk, I'm just making this little bitch my girl." Saizo turned to face Tsukune in an attempt to intimidate Tsukune with his large bulk and muscles. "But since you're here I'm going to have fun breaking you first for humiliating me earlier."

Tsukune just ignored Saizo "Moka-san, are you all right?"

I'll – I'll be fine Tsukune-kun." She groaned as she tried to get up with Tsukune's help, thankfully Saizo had done no permanent damage… yet.

"I'm sorry I left you like that Moka-san, I didn't want you to have to deal with someone like me against your will—" Moka cut off Tsukune before he could say anymore.

Moka was finally standing thanks to Tsukune's help "It doesn't matter Tsukune, you are my friend and it doesn't matter to me what you are."

"Would you two stop ignoring me!" Saizo roared out starling Moka "And that's enough of your bullshit! THIS ENDS NOW!"

Saizo opened his mouth and launched his tongue toward Tsukune and Moka. Moka tried to run but Tsukune held her close to him. Moka panicked as Saizo's tongue nearly pierced them, but at the last moment Tsukune easily sidestepped the attack and took Moka with him. Saizo's tongue quickly retreated back into his mouth as he readied himself for another attack.

"Stay behind me Moka-san." Tsukune's eyes were grim he twirled Moka behind him, he would not be able to take out Saizo while Moka was with him. But he would keep Moka safe even I it meant his own life. As Tsukune turned to face Saizo once more he felt the tips of his fingers slide against the rosary on Moka's chest, he heard a plink as he accidently removed the rosary.

Any thought that Tsukune might have had at that point was immediately disregarded as a massive amount of yoki energy poured forth from Moka. Tsukune did not turn to look back, he didn't trust Saizo to not attack him while his back was turned, but from what he could feel coming off of Moka was astounding. Tsukune knew that vampires were powerful enough that even the weakest of their numbers needed a seal to help them look human, and he had figured that the rosary was Moka's. He had not meant to remove her rosary, but now that it was done he would not need to worry about her so that he could finally take care of Saizo.

"Sorry about your rosary Moka-san," He could feel her eyes boring into his back "I truly didn't mean for that to happen. Now if you'll excuse me I'll take care of this piece of trash and then we can talk." Tsukune didn't wait for a response as he performed the motion to summon one of his favorite pieces of gear. He smacked his fists together twice and the action caused a flash of light, once that dissipated he was wearing a set of what looked like slim boxing gloves made of leather with metal plates attached to the backs of his hands and his knuckles.

"What the hell?" Half roared Saizo as Tsukune ran towards him at a full out sprint, Tsukune was faster than Saizo thought he was as Tsukune closed the distance in the blink of an eye. The next thing Saizo knew was that Tsukune's fist had buried itself in his gut, the air rushed from Saizo as if to escape the fury of the attack and he didn't have time to react to the onslaught as Tsukune moved like a whirlwind attacking all of Saizo's weak spots, his gut and joints, with his armored fists and interspersed kicks. It took less than three seconds for Saizo to fall. "Wh-what the hell are you?" Saizo struggled to get up again to fight, but his body refused to listen to him at all.

"Your worst nightmare." Tsukune near whispered as his last punch flew knocking out Saizo. As much as Tsukune hated attacking an opponent who was down, he knew it was better to do that and ensure the end of a fight then to suffer instant retaliation.

Tsukune checked for Saizo's pulse to ensure that he was still alive, there had been a few occasions where Tsukune had underestimated his opponents' endurance and they had come dangerously close to death. Once he was satisfied that the yokai would live Tsukune stood straight and turned to face Moka once more, and his breath caught in his chest.

If Tsukune was told to describe the difference between Moka's sealed form and released form he would have had to say that her sealed form was pretty, cute, and kind, a girl worth fighting for, but still a girl. Just from one look at Moka's released form however blew Tsukune's mind, she had silver hair that reached down to her waist and her eyes had turned scarlet and gained slit pupils like a cat or a reptile, she looked and gave off an aura of royalty that matched the amount of energy coming off of her in waves.

"I'm sorry about all of this Moka-san, but you should not have come after me like you did. Saizo was probably after me in the first place and would have left you alone until I was dealt with." Tsukune bowed his head slightly towards her "The fool probably thought he would have been able to take me on without a problem."

"Well boy I'm impressed, not only did you take out that piece of trash in a short amount of time but you're affected much by me. Tell me what you are exactly, a normal human can't do what you just did."

Tsukune felt a shiver run down his spine as Moka spoke, her voice was not as high pitched as when she was sealed, and something about her had changed. She was more demanding and seemed to be less kind, her very tone promised pain if her questions were not answered instantly and truthfully. "First may I ask if there is something in your seal that changes your personality when you put it on?" Tsukune saw a minute wave of shock run through Moka's body as she registered what he just asked, before she could retaliate "I'm sorry, here let me reintroduce myself. I am Aono Tsukune, bounty hunter amongst human's and ayashi alike. But those who meet me simple call me a monster hunter."

Tsukune's eyes didn't have time to register Moka's movements as she moved, but he knew what was going to happen. Moka, being a vampire whose true personality was sealed along with her power, would immediately attack and try to kill him. Even under normal circumstances he would not go head to head with a vampire so all he could hope for was that Moka wouldn't kill him outright and give him a chance to explain. He was not disappointed.

Moka had Tsukune pinned to a tree, one hand holding his above his head and the other threatening to rip out his throat. Tsukune didn't even try to escape, he knew it would just get him killed.

"Talk," Moka growled almost savagely "before I rip out your throat."

"I was invited to attend this school, don't ask by whom because I don't know. Second I only hunt down those who threaten to reveal the monster world to humans, those who have gone mad or wish to see the world burn. As for you I grew to like your other side as soon as I met her, and I would be a fool not to at least respect this side of you. I have no delusions about being able to take you on in a fair fight as even if you were among the weakest of the vampires, which I know for a fact you're not due to the amount of power you're putting out, your strength and speed far outclass mine. Finally there are no bounties on you from anyone in power in any realm so I have no reason to take you down."

Moka was stunned to say the least, this human was calm and collected and showed no fear of her at all. He had told her all she wanted to know about him without hesitation. She was growing interested in this human and it didn't help that she had felt his body and tasted his blood, albeit through her seal personality, and his delicious scent filled her nostrils. She was starting to lose focus when Tsukune's voice brought her back.

"Moka-san, if you're going to kill me please do it as I do not have all day, if you're not going to kill me can you please put me down? Between your hand, my cestus, and the tree, my wrists are starting to get chaffed."

Moka let go of Tsukune 'Get it together,' She thought to herself 'He's a human and a hunter, hands down the most feared humans of all time.' She watched him tap his cestus together slightly and her eyes widened as she watched them disappear in a flash of light, she was behind him when he brought them out so she had not been able to see it. Moka shook her head slightly, she could not believe what she was about to say.

"All right boy, I'll let you live for now. But I task you with keeping my other side safe, one screw up and the next time I come out I'll will kill you where you stand."

Tsukune grinned almost predatorily at the challenge "I wouldn't have it any other way Moka-san." Moka had to suppress a shudder, she had read about hunters and even had met one or two that her father had decided to dispose of, Tsukune was different, more dangerous. She could feel it in her bones. She said nothing as she clipped on her rosary, a flash of red light encompassed her as she changed back into her seal personality.

"Tsukune…" The pink haired Moka groaned as she fell, darkness taking her as the energy faded from her body.

"Let's get you to your room so you can rest Moka-san." Tsukune said quietly as he caught Moka easily and, holding her bridal style, carried her to the dorms so that she could sleep in her own room.


	2. A Hunter's Eyes

**A/N: Hey everyone, I would like to apologize for not getting this out sooner. Everything had decided to go SNAFUBAR (situation normal, all f*#cked up beyond any recognition) when finals came around the corner (plus my laptop decided to take a nosedive too ). But Finally here we are and without further ado!**

Chapter 2: A Hunter's Eyes

The birds chirped happily in the early morning air as Tsukune stretched outside, he had been ready for his early morning run for about ten minutes but one thing had kept him from starting.

"Tsukune-kun! Good morning!" A familiar voice caught his attention; Tsukune's head swiveled towards the familiar sight of Moka running towards him.

He waved towards Moka casually "Good morning Moka-chan."

"I'm glad I caught you," Moka panted lightly. She had run from the girl's dorm over to meet Tsukune, only slowing down when she laid eyes on him "I thought you might have left already."

A small smile graced Tsukune's face "You know I wouldn't start until I at least said good morning to you."

Moka blushed slightly when she heard that causing Tsukune's grin to grow a touch, she was taking everything considerably well even though he was human. Sure she had been startled at him being a monster hunter but she had calmed down when she learned he only went after those who threatened either the ayashi or human worlds, and it did not matter if what he went after happened to be a human either.

Tsukune twisted slightly causing a series of satisfying pops to come from his back as his vertebra popped one after the other. Moka's eyes widened a touch when she heard the sound.

"Are you ok Tsukune-kun?" She asked with a touch of worry in her voice.

"I'm fine Moka-chan, just getting the last of the stiffness out before my run."

"Okay then – I'll see you in class then?"

Tsukune gave Moka a reassuring smile "Absolutely." He started off on an even jog that took him past the tree line and out of sight.

As Moka watched Tsukune disappear she wondered at how hard he trained, she had caught a glimpse of one of his light workouts and she had been amazed by how fast he moved. She knew of some monsters that were unable to do what he did, it was no wonder he was able to take out Saizo so quickly. Moka shook her head as she made her way back to her dorm, there was still about forty-five minutes until class was due to start and she still had something to get done before that.

{-}{-}{-}{-}

Tsukune's mind was clear as he ran easily through the woods, exercise and training did that to him, it was a time to recollect and ponder past events while his body went through motions that were familiar to it. Tsukune cleared the tree line and came out on the shore of a decent sized lake, as he did something caught his eye that stopped him cold.

Out near the edge of the lake was a girl with Cyan colored hair that appeared to have fallen, Tsukune was on high alert as soon as his eyes came to her. He knew of several types of ayashi who appeared helpless to draw in their prey and this girl could have been one of those species, or she could have generally been in trouble. Tsukune swore silently to himself, either way he knew he would be going to make sure that this girl was fine.

Tsukune eyeballed the area quickly to make sure that there were no others lying in wait, once he was sure that there was no one else he cautiously closed the distance between himself and her.

"Excuse me miss? Are you all right?" Tsukune offered the girl a hand up.

She accepted his hand up "Thank you so much for coming to my rescue –" She turned to face him. Tsukune had to fight back any reaction to how cute this girl was, her massive breasts on her tiny body did little to help him.

"Aono Tsukune, what happened?"

"It's my breasts you see," The cyan haired girl said as she thrust her chest against Tsukune's "sometimes they tense up and feel like they're about to pop. See?" She rubbed her breasts vigorously against Tsukune.

Tsukune could feel the blood rush to his face as he started to blush furiously, pissed off creatures that wanted to separate his body from his head he could handle, but when a hot girl was obviously coming on to him he was completely unprepared.

"I–I see miss—."

"Kurono Kurumu."

"I see miss Kurono-san." 'Get a hold of yourself Tsukune.' Tsukune mentally chastised himself.

"Hey Tsukune-kun, will you be my friend?" Kurumu looked deeply into Tsukune's eyes as she said that, Tsukune swore he could see a pulse from her eyes as she finished what she said.

Any awkwardness Tsukune had left disappeared 'She's trying to hypnotize me, too bad she doesn't know that won't work on me. I've got to remember to thank dad for getting me training to resist this.' Tsukune thought. "I don't mind being your friend Kurumu-san." Tsukune had to suppress a grin when he saw Kurumu stiffen for a moment before she regained her composure.

A shrill beeping cut through the air causing Tsukune to turn his attention to the watch that adorned the inside of his left wrist, he silenced it quickly. "Ah, it seems that it's time for use to head to class unless we wish to be late." Tsukune looked back over his shoulder as he headed in the direction of the school. "Are you coming Kurumu-san?"

Kurumu started "Yeah, I'm coming." 'Just who is this guy…' Kurumu wondered to herself as she followed after Tsukune.

{-}{-}{-}{-}

"So what happened on your run? You were nearly late." Moka asked Tsukune as they walked through the halls, they had finished lunch not too long ago and were enjoying the rest of the time they had out of class.

"I bumped into someone, a girl from our class, she tried to lure me into a trap. She tried to hypnotize me from what I saw but it backfired." Tsukune shrugged nonchalantly.

Moka started to grow upset at the thought of someone trying that on her friend. "What else happened?"

"She can now claim a position as a friend to at least me."

"But Tsukune-kun, she tried to get control over you!" Moka cried.

Tsukune turned his full attention to Moka at this point "True, but I would rather have her consider herself a friend of mine so I can keep an eye on her than just let be and risk another attempt at something like that. You keep your friends close, and possible enemies closer. Who knows, maybe she will become a true friend at some point in the future." Tsukune absentmindedly looked at his watch "Hey Moka-chan, I need to go do something real quick. I'll see you next class?"

"S-sure Tsukune-kun, I'll see you next period then." Moka was taken aback by the abruptness of what Tsukune said. She watched as he disappeared quickly through the crowd.

"Well now that you're alone we can finally talk." A voice cut through the air, Moka's attention was drawn to a petite girl with cyan colored hair standing on the stairs above, her yellow sweater hugging her tightly.

Before Moka could say anything in return the girl jumped over the side of the stairs easily to land in front of Moka.

"Oh my god I can't believe we have a hot girl like that in our class."

"Who is she?"

"I don't know, but did you see her panties?"

"Look at those boobs!"

Moka had to work to ignore the other various crude and vulgar remarks that were made and keep her attention on the girl in front of her.

"You're Akashiya Moka aren't you? Rumors going around say you're a vampire." The cyan haired girl said cockily.

"And you are?" Moka questioned cautiously.

"I'm Kurono Kurumu, and I'm a succubus." Kurumu stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's against the rules to tell others our monster identities–" Moka started.

"I DON'T CARE!" Kurumu shouted irately, she took a moment to calm herself "You, Moka, are in the way of my master plan."

"What are you talking about?"

"My plan to turn the entire male population of Youkai Academy into my personal harem!" Kurumu announced confidently, her demeanor turning sour as she continued "But then there's you Akashiya Moka, you have barricaded my path and proven to be an intolerable obstacle. All the boys in school have affixed their attention to you and saying you are the hottest girl in school. I'm going to take that all away from you by proving that I'm the best!"

"I don't care about any of that!" Moka retorted "And even if I did how would you do it?"

An evil grin plastered itself across Kurumu's face "Simple, I'm going to steal Tsukune from you. And when I do I will prove that no one can resist my charms!"

Tsukune's voice cut through the air "Hey Moka-chan, I'm back! Everything went quicker than I expected so…" Tsukune caught sight of Kurumu and the surrounding students "What's going on here?"

"Oh Tsukune-kun, who wouldn't believe what that nasty Moka has been saying about you!" Kurumu squealed "She's been saying that you're a joke and she's just been playing you along!" Kurumu grabbed hold of Tsukune's arm and squashed it between her breasts.

"Don't believe her Tsukune-kun! She's lying! She just wants to separate us!" Moka cried desperately.

"Look into my eyes Tsukune, look into my eyes and say how you want to be with me instead of her." A slight pulse of power emanated from Kurumu's eyes as she spoke.

"Let go of me Kurono-san," Tsukune said mildly "I don't appreciate you trying to separate me from Moka-chan like this and I appreciate you trying to hypnotize me even less."

"Ts-Tsukune!" Kurumu was shocked by what Tsukune had said.

The young man removed his arm from the succubae's grasp "You'll never find what you're looking for if you use your powers to influence others. "I think it's time for us to go Moka-chan." Tsukune said as he walked toward his friend, silence dominated the hallway.

"If that's your final answer than you can fall with that bitch."

"TSUKUNE!" Moka shouted grabbing his attention "BEHIND YOU!"

Tsukune leapt to the side just as the sound of several sharp objects sliced through where he had been just a moment ago. He turned on his heel as he moved sharply turning to face Kurumu.

"I"LL KILL YOU BOTH!" Kurumu screamed out, in her rage she had reverted to her true form to show an impressive pair of purple wings with a matching tail and her fingernails had grown into a deadly set of claws.

Tsukune leapt out of the way as Kurumu tried to catch him with her claws again 'I need to get her out of here before she hurts someone.' Tsukune thought to himself. "Come on Moka-chan!" Tsukune all but shouted as he grabbed her hand and ran through the halls to put some distance between them and the enraged succubus.

"Where are we going Tsukune-kun?!" Moka said in between breaths as they ran.

Tsukune answered without looking at her "We need to get to the forest, there I can take care of her without endangering anyone!" He rushed through a pair of doors and once Moka was clear he jammed the doors with a nearby broom. "That should by us a few minutes." Tsukune said as something, most likely Kurumu, slammed against the door on the other side. "We need to get to the forest now."

"Come on then!" Tsukune noted how Moka was doing a good job of keeping the panic out of her voice, but was distracted when Moka took the lead this time by grabbing his hand and running faster than Tsukune could hope to. They made it to the edge of the forest just as they heard the familiar sound of Kurumu's enraged scream.

"DOWN!" Shouted Tsukune, pulling himself and Moka to the ground as a yellow and purple blur sped overhead. The two got up to see Kurumu continue on until she turned and hovered in the air about 30 meters away from them.

"It doesn't matter where you run I'll make sure neither of you live for much longer!" Kurumu called out.

"NO!" Moka shouted as she positioned herself between Tsukune and the succubus, arms spread wide "Kill me but leave Tsukune, he has nothing to do with this!"

"You'll both DIE!" Kurumu screamed as she began to dive, her claws extended forward.

"Moka!" Cried as he wrapped an arm around her and spun her out of the way. As Moka was spun to safety Tsukune felt a tug at his fingertips and heard a small metallic 'plink'. "Aw sh-"

A blast of Youkai energy erupted from Moka nearly blasting Tsukune away, Kurumu stopped in her attack to cover her eyes against the blinding light that encompassed Moka as her true form was revealed.

"What the–? So this is the power of a vampire." Kurumu muttered to herself "It doesn't matter, I will end you so that I can ensure the survival of my race!" She shouted as she began her descent again at the silver haired beauty.

"You dare to attack a vampire?" The vampiric debutant spoke easily, seemingly not concerned with the incoming succubus "You are truly a stupid girl if you think you can win that fight. NOW KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Moka lanced out a leg that collided with Kurumu, sending enough force through the kick to throw Kurumu headfirst to the nearest tree.

Kurumu hit the tree, her back and wings the first the hit followed shortly by her head striking the tree. She slid down the tree fighting to stay conscious as Moka approached her slowly.

"I don't care why you did what you did, but now you must learn your mistake." The calmness in Moka's voice hid her disdain for the succubus expertly.

Fear filled the succubae's eyes "P-please, don't hurt me. I swear I'll never come after you or Tsukune again!"

"It doesn't matter anymore, I'm going to drive this lesson into you by ripping your wings and tail from your body."

Kurumu shut her eyes, the fear coursing through her body not allowing her to do much else as she awaited the pain of her body being ripped apart. She gathered the courage to open her eyes when the pain wouldn't come.

"That's enough Moka-san, she's learned her lesson." Tsukune had stepped between Moka and Kurumu, saving the young succubus from the vampire's wrath.

"Move Tsukune, she must be punished." Moka stated, a chill coming into her voice.

"I won't let you hurt her any more than you have Moka-san, she's learned her lesson."

"She wanted to kill you and my other self!"

"I'm aware of that Moka-san, I also know that she is a succubus and what her race is going through right now. I don't agree with her methods but I know she's learned not to do it again." A steely look entered Tsukune's eyes "If you insist on going through with your 'punishment' you'll have to go through me to do it, and that is one fight you won't walk away from."

Moka smirked at the thought of Tsukune fighting her "Aren't you sure about yourself."

"Look me in the eyes Moka-san, look me in the eyes and tell me what you think."

In her short years Moka had seen numerous things through the eyes of others; hate, fear, love and lust, jealousy, respect, and awe, but as she looked into Tsukune's eyes she saw none of those. Instead she saw the eyes of a predator on the hunt, self-assurance in its abilities it knew intimately, and a gleam that hinted it knew more about its chose prey then the prey knew itself. She had seen this look only once before when her father gazed upon a traitor that had shortly been executed, it sent a chill through her body then and it sent a chill through her body now. Without a doubt, she knew that if she chose to engage Tsukune in combat it would end badly for her.

"All right Tsukune, you win this time. But if she attempts this again then I will end her existence." Moka started to turn and walk away. Tsukune caught her eye as he tossed something at her, she reacted without thinking catching her rosary before it could fall any further.

"Thought you might want that back. You know, school rules and all." The predatory look had left his eyes and had been replaced with his normal happy gaze.

Moka had to suppress a grin as she reattached her rosary, as much as she was loath to admit it this human was enticing in more ways than one.

{-}{-}{-}{-}

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka cried happily as she ran to meet Tsukune.

The young man waved at her "Morning Moka-chan, feeling alright?"

"I'm doing fine Tsukune-kun, I slept well last night."

Tsukune stiffened as a familiar voice cut through the air "Of Tsukune-kun!"

He started to turn towards the direction of the voice as suddenly his world was enveloped by a screen of yellow as his head was encompassed by two large, and soft, objects 'I'm going to die.' Tsukune thought 'I'm going to suffocate to death.'

"Hey! Get off of Tsukune!" Moka shouted, panic in her voice.

The objects pulling away from his face allowed Tsukune to breath, his face turning scarlet in color as he realized his head had been nestled in between the impressive assets of one Kurono Kurumu.

"Tsukune-kun, I wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday." Kurumu started to say "I was wrong in how I acted and I realize that now. And I came to a conclusion!"

"Uh – what was that." Tsukune was lacking a bit of cohesion thanks to his most recent position.

"I have come to realize that you, Tsukune-kun, are my destined one!"

"WHAT!" Moka all but shrieked but Kurumu ignored her.

"After you saved me from mean old Moka I realized that you are a true man and I would love to be your girl!"

"No! Tsukune-kun is my friend, you can't do that to him!" Moka cried out.

'What did I ever do to deserve this?' Tsukune thought to himself as the two girls argued, when suddenly he felt the fangs of a certain vampire pierce his neck and begin to drink.


End file.
